


Merry Christmas to Us

by taytayloulou, telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Obsession, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Mal and Jay have decided that this year, they're finally going to celebrate Christmas, Isle-style. But only because they really want something so bad they've decided to gift it to themselves.And what do they want? Evie and Carlos.Or, the Dark Christmas story where Mal and Jay try to win over Evie and Carlos in their own messed up way.
Relationships: Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 39
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Evie’s head pounds horribly when she wakes. It’s like Gaston banging his fists on the bar counter when he’s throwing people out or Ursula shaking her whole restaurant when too many customers complain or…or…

“Ugh.” She can’t think. What’s happened?

Drowsily, she blinks her eyes. The light is too bright in the room. Nothing on the Isle is _ever_ too bright.

Beside her, immobile except for slow breaths, is a lump of red and black and white. Carlos’ hair is matted to his face and the swell of a bruise is on his temple, so dark in comparison to his skin.

“Carlos.” Evie hisses. “Carlos!”

“Oy! Princess is awake!”

Evie whines at the loud voice, echoing through her ears and increasing the pounding in her head. “Jaaaaay?” She mumbles and squeezes her eyes shut.

Heavy footsteps and a little tremor through the floor tell her that Jay is walking over to her. Even with eyes closed, Evie can sense when he’s near, can smell the dirty leather of his boots.

“Bad morning, princess!” He greets and crouches down to her level.

Evie yelps when he tucks one arm under her legs, the other around her back, and hoists her into the air easily.

“Careful, Jay. We can’t break her when we just got her!”

That’s Mal, Evie knows that voice. “What happened?”

“Sorry, princess.” Jay nuzzles her hair and…kisses her head? “Didn’t realize how hard I hit you.”

“You hit me?” Evie struggles in his hold, ignored the ache in her head. “Why did you do that? Where are we? What’s wrong w-?”

She drops without warning onto a bed. It’s lumpy and cold and stiff.

“We didn’t think you would come willingly.” Mal says as she sits next to Evie. “Go get the pup.” She instructs Jay and he obeys. “Get comfy.”

“Mal, what’s going on?” Things were good lately, better than Evie ever expected. The four of them were almost…acquaintances. They ran the market place together, terrorized the school together. After getting Maleficent’s scepter, it all seemed…

Like a fairy tale.

Carlos groans as Jay drops him onto the bed, twitching awake. He blearily looks around and focuses on Evie’s face.

She reaches out for him immediately. “What did you two do to him?”

Jay clambers on the bed as well and pulls Carlos to him, who struggles with the strength of a rag doll. “Same thing to you. I hit him too hard.” Jay, again, shocks Evie and kisses the top of Carlos’ head. “Sorry, pup.”

Carlos puts a hand to his head and moans.

Evie digs her nails into the moldy bedspread under them. “What is going on?”

“We’re keeping you.” Mal says simply, nonchalantly. “Both of you.” She reaches out and run a hand through Carlos’ hair.

Those words don’t make sense, but they chill Evie to her bones. She gazes around the room and notices how _odd_ it is.

There is a couch and a rug against one wall, a closet and dresser not too far from the bed. A small fireplace is across the room. There are books, familiar ones, though Evie can’t read the titles, and clothing strewn about. She sees shirts and shorts and boots and-.

“Are those my dresses?”

“Yep.” Mal sits straighter on the bed, chin tilted high. “We’re getting the rest tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“ _Why_?”

“So you two don’t ever have to leave.” Jay says and his voice is muffled. When Evie turns to him, she sees that his face is buried in black and white hair. Jay is enjoying the unconscious Carlos a little too much, kissing his head and clutching his hips.

Carlos isn’t hurt, at least, not anymore than the bruise on his temple. Jay is cradling him softly, delicately, but it doesn’t look right, it looks wrong in ways Evie can’t express.

She finds that she can’t tell him to stop though.

“Relax, princess.” Mal coos. “We’re not going to hurt you guys. You’re our gifts.”

“Gifts?” Evie echoes.

Mal nods. “I’ve never been big into Christmas before,” she rolls her eyes and scoffs, “but it seemed as good a time as any to give you two to ourselves.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You and Carlos are gonna stay here with us,” Jay tells her. Carlos’ head has lolled back against Jay’s shoulder, exposing his throat and Jay takes full advantage of that, nipping and kissing.

Evil, if she couldn’t see the rise and fall of his chest, Evie would think Carlos was _dead_.

“But…we’re people.” Evie whispers. She already knows nothing she says will change this situation. “Carlos and I have lives. We go to school. Our mothers-.”

“Don’t deserve you.” Mal finishes sharply. Her narrowed eyes relax when she reaches out to cup Evie’s cheek. “Jay and I appreciate you two for the gifts you are. The four of us only need each other.”

“Mal, I need to go home. My mother is probably looking for me.”

“She isn’t.”

Evie shakes her head. “I want to go. I want to back to my room in my castle and where-.”

“No.”

On shaky legs, Evie stands. Her head aches with the sudden movement. “I’m leaving.”

She takes all of three steps before Mal snatches her wrist and spins her. Evie topples back onto the bed, Mal straddling her waist and Jay pinning her shoulders.

“Listen, princess,” Mal snarls and her eyes glow around the edge of her irises. “One more word about leaving us and I will tie your hands and feet to this bed and the only time you’ll be able to _move_ is when I feel like it, got it?”

“Carlos too,” Jay vows, voice dark and menacing. “I think he would hate to wake up like that, tied down and vulnerable?” He looks off to the side and Evie follows his stare to where Carlos’ unconscious body is slumped over. “He’d scream and cry and you wouldn’t even be able to reach him.”

Evie shrinks into the mattress, blinks the tears that quickly form. “Don’t.”

“Then _behave_.” Mal warns. She holds eye contact for a moment before moving off of Evie and toward Carlos. “He’s cute like this, isn’t he?”

Silently, Evie nods.

Mal strokes his cheek. “Cruella’s never going to touch him again. Evil Queen won’t ever get you again either. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Evie has never been so terrified in her life.

Jay reaches for her and pulls her close, cuddles her the way he did to Carlos and Evie feel like the same lifeless doll, unable to move or speak or even think.

Mal lays down next to Carlos and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Merry Christmas to us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the distance, Carlos hears a hiccuping and sobbing that sounds faintly familiar.

Slowly, he leans back on his forearms to prop himself upright. The sounds and images around him start to come into focus, pushing through the fog in his brain as he continues to blink furiously, forcing his eyes to completely open.

The sobbing gets louder.

He squints a little as a bright light floods into his eyes, and through it he can now make out a blue form hunched in front of him.

“Evie?” He croaks, finally recognizing his friend’s cries.

An intense throbbing pain in his forehead causes his hand to to fly up. He groans, dragging his fingers across a painful knot above his left eye. Where did that come from? Last he remembers, he and Evie were walking down the last alley beyond the clearing to her castle and Hell Hall. After that is all a blur.

_Evie._ He drops his hand and ignores the bump in favor of her when she lifts her head to look at him. He’s shocked to see a splotchy, tear-stained face. Her normally perfect makeup is streaking under puffy red eyes, mascara and blush running down her cheeks in wavy lines of black and pink.

Carlos has never seen her beauty so disheveled, imperfect. He can see hurt in her eyes, her chest heaving from her sobs. He puts a hand to his chest, holding his breath for just a moment as he feels his heart constrict.

“Oh Carlos! Thank _evil_ you’re ok!” She throws her arms around his neck, knocking him back a little and making him wince from the pain in his head. “You’ve been out for so long, I was starting to think they really hurt you!”

He drops his arms behind his back to brace himself for Evie’s hug, and feels an uncomfortable lumpiness underneath him. Looking down, he realizes they’re on a strange bed, with an oddly stale smell. The whole room has a dank, musty aroma to it.

_Room? How did we end up here?_ He’s mind starts to flood with questions.

“Who’s ‘ _they_ ’? Where are we? Whose place is this??” He blinks slowly and takes in the room they’re sitting in. He recognizes some of his clothes, his books...even the rug from his treehouse.

“Why is my stuff here?!”

“Th-they said we’re Christmas gifts...for themselves.” Evie’s chest starts heaving as the tears flow freely.

“Our moms! We-we’re never going to see them again! Carlos, th-they think they’re saving us! We’re never going to leave _here.”_

She chokes on her words and drops her head to heave a sob on Carlos’ shoulder. He puts a hand up to her head and pats it lighty, trying his best to console her. But he can’t process what she’s saying...it just doesn’t makes _sense_. 

“Christmas gifts? Who would...?”

As if on cue, the lock on the door suddenly creaks and the door swings open. A cool breeze sweeps in, along with a familiar tall, tanned form with a tangle of long, dark hair.

“Puppy!” He practically sings, in an unexpectedly high-pitched voice. “Nice of you to join us! Welcome home!”

Jay stands near the door, smiling from ear to ear, his eyes trained on Carlos. Carlos stares back with his mouth tipped open, too surprised and utterly confused to speak.

From behind Jay, Mal stalks in to view, stopping to look at Carlos and Evie, crossing her arms and shifting her hips to the right as a small smile creeps across her face.

“Finally. The gang’s all here,” she chirps happily.

Mal and Jay quickly descend on the bed, Mal plopping down right next to Evie and placing a hand on her knee. Jay deftly swoops behind Carlos to hook one arm roughly around his waist, pulling him in forcefully so his back is against Jay’s chest.

Carlos feels too weak and dizzy to struggle, but he twists his body anyway and tries to use what little strength he has to push against Jay’s chest.

Jay quickly reacts by winding his arm even tighter, and turns his head around to face Carlos and let out a low growl. “ _Don’t_ ** _.”_** he says, his voice stern and firm. The heat behind his eyes is enough to paralyze Carlos momentarily. He decides drop his hand and let it go, for now.

Jay visibly relaxes when he sees Carlos give in and rests his face next to Carlos’ ear, turning his nose towards him to ruffle it playfully in his hair. Carlos stiffens in his hold, surprised at this gentle sweetness from the usually rough thief.

Recently, Carlos had sensed eyes on him while out and about with his newly formed ( _gang?_ ) group, consisting of Evie, Mal and Jay. He wasn’t sure who or why, so he ignored it. But he got quite a shock when he caught Jay staring at him as he hoisted himself over a window ledge, he’s eyes darting down to a strip of Carlos’ abdomen that had peeked out from under his shirt.

When he locked eyes with Carlos he turned away immediately, and Carlos has just assumed it was accidental and thought nothing of it...even though the feeling he had of eyes on him still lingered.

But Carlos can’t stop himself from flashing back to that feeling now, with Jay’s arm is so tightly wound around him, his other hand lightly sliding up and down Carlos’ arm while he deeply inhales into black and white hair.

The feeling of Jay’s gentle touches has Carlos wincing. He’s deep into the feeling of his complete lack of control in this moment, anxiety creeping in because of the uncertainty of Mal and Jay’s plans for him and Evie.

It’s all too much. His mind is reeling with fear, and his pulse is starting to quicken and he can hear his heart trying to pound right through his chest. It’s deafening.

His thoughts quickly turn back to Evie. He looks over and sees Mal tracing her fingers in small circles on Evie’s knee, while her other hand is gently cupping Evie’s cheek as she tries to comfort her.

“Princess, I promise this is for the best. You’ll see soon enough. We actually have a surprise for you. Jay and I thought it might make the move a little bit easier.”

Mal looks over to Jay, whose grin spreads even wider. He nods excitedly as he looks right to Evie.

“Your first adventure out already! We thought it would be a good way to start things out. Show you that we really trust you.” He points a finger gun out at Evie and gives her a wink.

Mal glares at Jay and rolls her eyes at his cheesy move. “Like Casanova said - Christmas is coming early for you. We sent a fake invite to a free spa weekend for mommie dearests and they took the bait.” Mal’s sneer grew seemingly wider as she shared their plan. 

“It was almost too easy. They were out of there almost as soon as they got the letter. Obviously they’re _SO_ concerned about what happened to their missing children. They didn’t even look for 24 hours before running off on you,” Mal snorted, her eyes darting from Evie to Carlos.

Both glanced back at each other and hung their heads low, dejected.

A tiny sniffle erupted from Carlos as some tears welled up in his eyes. Jay gave a small pout and dropped his chin to Carlos’ shoulder, looking up at him. He was genuinely sad to see Carlos in pain.

“Forget about those crazy bitches, they have no idea what they had with you two. What’s the saying? You don’t know what you had until it’s gone. If either of those nut jobs have half a brain, they’ll be seeing their mistake soon enough. Too bad it’s too late for that anyway.” Mal smirks and stands, wrapping one hand around Evie’s wrist and yanking her upright off the bed.

“You and I are going to take a trip over to your old home sweet castle to pick up some clothes and things - whatever you want that you think will make this place more homey,” she says as she waves her arm around, gesturing at the room.

“Once we’re back, Jay will take the pup out with him to Hell Hall and do the same.”

Evie tilted her head and looked over at Jay and Carlos. Jay, sensing her confusion, pulls Carlos even closer to him and cracks a smile.

“As insurance, beautiful,” he coos as Carlos squirms against him. “As much as we want to trust that you and the pup will obey us, for right now we’ll be taking turns leaving the lair with each of you so you won’t make a run for it. I doubt you’ll want to risk me doing anything to our sweet puppy here if you manage to escape without him.” He roughly squeezes Carlos’ face in one hand and turns him to face Evie.

Evie’s eyes widened for a moment, and then fell defeatedly as she let herself willingly be pulled by Mal out of the room.

“That’s a good princess,” she hums. “We’ll be back before you know it, and you’ll see Carlos is safe and sound here.”

Carlos watches helplessly as Evie disappears, and feels arms tighten even more around his waist as the door closes.

“Alone at last,” Jay sighs into Carlos’ hair, tracing his nose down the back of Carlos’ neck until his face rests in the crook.

Carlos sits painfully still, forcing himself to form words.

“So, w-we’re...Christmas gifts? Me and Evie?” Jay’s smile widens from ear to ear has he nods excitedly. He drops his arms and pulls himself across the bed to face Carlos.

“You’re my first...” he winks. Carlos blushes a little at the use of those words, as Jay leans in to touch his finger lightly to Carlos’ nose. “...Christmas gift. And you were _definitely_ worth the wait.”

“But, w-wh-wh-what does that e-even m-m-m-mean??” His voice cracks at the forced-out words.

Jay’s face is _so_ close.

Then he’s leaning in even more, but Carlos doesn’t move. He _can’t_ move. His eyelids shutter closed, and he braces for contact.

But nothing happens **.**

He opens his eyes and sees Jay _right there_ , but he’s stopped moving. Suddenly, Jay pulls back to sit upright again.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kiss you.” He says flatly.

Carlos is stunned. “You-you’re not? Th-th-that’s not what you want?”

Jay can’t help but smile wider, cupping Carlos’ face in his hands and leaning back in. Carlos wonders if his face could crack like that. “Oh no. Make no mistake, I definitely _want_ to. I can’t even tell you for how long. For months, that’s all I’ve thought about. Kissing you.” He says while he traces circles with his thumb along Carlos’ cheek. “Well...maybe that _and_ a few other things...” Jay quips, waggling his eyebrows.

Carlos looks down and flushes an even brighter red.

“But we decided we have to set limits.”

“Limits?” Carlos draws his eyebrows together in a confused stare. “ We?”

“Me and Mal.” Jay explains. His drops his hands from Carlos and pushes himself back, still sitting on the bed. He maintains his eye contact, still locked onto Carlos.

“There’s plenty that we _want_ to do to both of you. And as gifts to us, we won’t deny ourselves some _...pleasures_ ,” he says, throwing Carlos a wink. Carlos winces slightly and shrinks back..

“But Mal and I don’t want you to feel like this situation is even worse than what you and the princess had at home with the hags.” He huffs, pausing for a second, his facial features tense oddly, seemingly out of nowhere. “So we thought it was only fair to let you call at least some of the shots.”

In Carlos’ head, it still doesn’t make any sense. “So...what does that mean for us?” Carlos isn’t even sure he wants to know the answer, he doesn’t need to build anymore on his confusion.

“It means...” Jay starts as he gets up on his hands on knees, “no kissing on the lips _without_ permission. We don’t want you to feel like you have no control. But...”

He’s crawling toward Carlos now, closing distance between them quickly. Carlos startles and flings his arms backwards as he pulls up his knees and shimmies his whole body backwards on the bed as much as he can. Much too soon he’s already against the headboard pressing his back against it firmly as if trying to get it to move and make more room for him to go.

Jay’s eyes darken and his smile grows increasingly sinister once he registers Carlos’ predicament.

“...we do have plans to seduce you both, by _other_ means.”

Carlos’ words ball into a massive lump in his throat. It makes it hard to even swallow, let alone speak up in protest. 

Jay places both hands on either side of Carlos, boxing him in against the headboard. As he moves in, Carlos squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the right. Jay smiles at the sliver of neck flashed in front of him.

He eagerly dips down and starts nibbling at the Carlos’ neck, earning a few tremored squeaks from Carlos’ lips. After a few silent moments, he opts to move his mouth upward again, to lick and plant a few open mouthed kisses along Carlos’ jaw, choosing to trail back down his throat soon enough

Jay descends at a teasingly slow pace, stopping to lavish every inch of skin with tiny kisses. After a few minute he stops short, pausing and lifting his head to glare at the neckline of a black and white striped t-shirt.

Jay grunts at the intrusion, bringing up both hands to wrap his fingers tightly around the neckline. In one swift motion, he grabs at the cotton fabric and pulls it apart, ripping the shirt apart loudly. Carlos gasps, collapsing his body into itself and against the headboard to hide his newly exposed skin. But Jay pushes back the torn fabric and lets a hand rest against Carlos’ freckled chest. He glances up and down the full length of the toned torso, letting his gaze end at big gorgeous eyes, wide with shock and a hint of fear.

Jay runs his tongue along his lips as he meets Carlos’ gaze. “You’re _so_ hot,” he softly mutters under his breath. Carlos can feel his blush move down his chest and out to his ears, and he looks down to avoid Jay’s eyes. Jay smirks and dips down to attack more skin.

His lips continue along their original path, starting at Carlos’ collarbone and leaving little kisses, nips and bites as he goes.

Jay chuckles quietly to himself at the tense skin he can feel under his kisses, and comes to a stop as his mouth reaches the button on red shorts. He looks up when he hears Carlos’ breath hitch, and sees his eyes squeeze tighter over his clenched teeth. Gently, Jay decides to trace his tongue in a circle around Carlos’ soft belly button.

A shrill yelp breaks the silence, as Carlos arches his back, bucking his hips up and away from under Jay.

Jay jumps back and laughs a little at the unexpected fire erupting from the smaller teen. He sits back and watches Carlos scoot out from under him, a tangled mess of limbs as he tries to get back as far as he can. Once he feels his back slam against the headboard he takes a breath and straightens himself to sit fully upright.

A few barely audible whimpers escape his lips as the shock starts to wear off. Carlos tries to calm himself, his breaths slow and shallow to steady his still trembling chest. He wraps his arms around his partially bare chest, bringing his knees up to meet his arms. He squeezes himself tightly together as he dares to look across the bed, shrinking back a little when he meets Jay’s stare, a slight smirk still painted across his face.

“Relax, puppy. Sex is off the table too. Do you think we’d expect consent for a little kiss, but not for that?” Jay rolls off the bed and walks across the room, pulling open a dresser and grabbing a black t-shirt. He tosses it over his shoulder and onto the bed next to Carlos.

“We’re not trying to make you and the princess uncomfortable - we want you to feel _good_.”

Carlos reaches for the black shirt, quickly shrugging off his torn clothes to throw the new piece over his head. He pauses a moment to take in Jay’s words, then lays his hands down on the bed on either side of him, palms down. He presses his fingers down into the bed as he glances at them. A fleeting urge to launch off the bed and bolt for the door surges through him. Even though he knows Jay will have him before he takes two steps off the bed, he just can’t suppress a desire to _run._

But Jay hasn’t taken his eyes off Carlos. He keeps _smiling_ at him.

“When Mal and I are done with you and the princess, you’ll be _begging_ us for it,” he grins wider. “Kissing, sex... _all_ _of_ _it._ We’re going to make you feel so good, you’ll be on your knees, pleading for more. _Begging_ for Mal and I to be the ones to give it to you.”

Carlos tries to stay tall and fan out his chest, but he can feel his shoulders hunching, willing himself to curl back into his body. He concedes to the fear still twitching inside him, instead opting to bury his face back into his knees to avoid looking at Jay, to show him the red flush that he knows is sweeping across his entire body from tip to toe.

And Jay just keeps smiling. 

“Aww, come on pup. You know, _giving_ gifts can be just as fun as _receiving_. And I definitely love when I get to be the _giver_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evie can’t deny that she loves the physical attention. Mal’s soft, lingering touches, tracing fingers along her smooth skin, cupping and groping up and under her shirt. She leaves tender kisses and licks along Evie’s collarbone, and Evie shudders with desire for the soft caresses over her back, as Mal unclasps her bra and explores her bare body.

It all feels so good, so _delicious_ , that Evie finds her resolve waning. Last week (or two weeks ago?) she gave in to kissing, accepting even more of Mal’s affection, if only to a small extent. And the purple haired beauty seems content with this for now, regularly navigating the depth of Evie’s mouth, canvassing the inside as if trying to commit each corner of it to memory. 

When they’re in bed, Evie lets herself get lost in the pleasure, savoring the time Mal spends pressed on top of her, skin against skin. While their intimate moments tend to feel rooted purely in carnal attraction, Evie notices that sometimes, in their most passionate moments, Mal looks into her eyes and stares, as if she’s just drinking in all of Evie. But the looks don’t emanate the heat and lust indicative of the activities they’re engaging in. Rather, Evie senses, almost a _fondness_ for her. Mal’s not good with her words, but occasionally her eyes can convey a warmth to Evie that makes her feel prettier and more desirable than any of her other would-be suitors.

Despite this, it doesn’t feel completely right, what they’re doing. Not to Evie, at least. She can’t pinpoint her feelings exactly, but she knows something is missing. Luckily, her body denies that truth to Mal, hiding it with the blissful shivers, tiny gasps and breathy moans that occasionally escape her lips. 

Mal rolls off of Evie, panting, a patina of sweat glazed across her forehead and shoulders, shining against the glare of the too-bright fluorescent lighting above them. As she pads over to the dresser, Evie looks across to the other bed and sees Jay doing the same, giving Carlos one final kiss to his shoulder before reaching for the white tank laying on the bed next to him and pulling it over his head. As Jay stands up, Carlos grabs for a blanket from underneath him and pulls it up, briefly covering his bare chest. He looks up slowly, catching Evie staring at him. His eyes soften as he meets her gaze, and he offers a tiny smile right before Jay plops back down next to him, t-shirt in hand.

“Thanks for a fun time, Pup,” he grins, watching as Carlos drops the blanket and reaches for the shirt. “You taste so good, I just can’t get enough.” Jay leans in for another soft peck, which Carlos accepts without pause, having already given into the kissing also, about a day or so after Evie.

Evie feels the bed dip and she whips her head back to Mal, who is holding a light blue tank out for her. She smiles and accepts it, along with another kiss. Mal cups Evie’s face with one hand for a moment, smiling at her as she glides her thumb across her mouth. 

“Bad dreams, Princess,” she whispers gently. “I know mine will be filled with you, and those juicy, sweet lips.” Mal’s eyes dip down to her mouth, and she licks her lips as she looks back into Evie’s eyes.

Evie smiles back warmly at Mal as she and Jay walk towards each other, meeting at the door. Mal gives one last wink as she walks out, and Jay blows a kiss and throws a finger wave at Carlos while closing the door behind him. The clear chinking of the lock is heard, trapping them inside for the rest of the night.

Evie and Carlos sit in silence for a minute, listening to the clomping of footsteps that’s fading down the hall. Once all is quiet, Carlos carefully pushes himself off his bed and heads over to his tinker table that Jay had set up for him, overloaded with tools, trinkets, and partial projects. He had gotten the idea last week to build an air ventilator for their room. After Evie repeatedly commented on the musty smell, it had become his focus day and night to find a way to freshen the air for her. Evie had been helping as much as she could, trying her best to bounce ideas off of him and had him any materials he needed as he worked. She knew she really wasn’t much help, but secretly, she just enjoyed watching Carlos’ brain work up close as much as possible. It was fascinating. Well, that, and his determined, thoughtful looks as he was puttering were infinitely adorable to her. 

She feels a smile spread across her face as she watches him gather his tools. Slowly, she lifts herself off the bed, walking up behind Carlos to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. 

“Evie? What’s up?” He asks, tilting his head to the side to strain his eyes toward her. He continues to collect what he needs off the table as he waits for her to respond.

“Oh, nothing,” she replies, watching him quietly for a few more seconds. “Do you really think you need to start working on that now? You need to get some sleep.”

He just shrugs lightly without looking up, trying not to jostle her chin. “For what? We haven’t been to school in weeks now, Evie. Mal and Jay will be by to say good morning before they leave, and I’ll have hours to sleep before they even get back. It really doesn’t matter when I sleep or don’t anymore, does it?”

Evie frowns and picks her head up, keeping her eyes on Carlos. 

“Are you ok, Carlos? I know this isn’t exactly ideal, but, you’re happy, right?”

Carlos turns his body to face Evie, looking at her tentatively. He bites down on his lip, chewing on it as he chooses his words.

“I-I...don’t...know. I mean, I really like Jay. Even Mal...they were right, you know? About us being better off away from our moms? I do feel safer, with them. I’m not criticized, or yelled at. Anymore. They don’t beat me, or force me to do things I don’t want to do.”

“Well,” Evie interjects, “they kind of did. Make us do things we didn’t want to...at first.” She takes a tiny step back, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah. Yeah. I know. But, I don’t feel...forced so much, anymore. Do you?”

Evie looks back up at Carlos, shaking her head. “No, not anymore. Being with Mal...she...she makes me feel SO good. But…” 

Evie stops talking, standing motionless with her face pointed at the floor, refusing to look up. 

“Evie?” He implores, his voice sounding a little desperate.

She puts her hands on Carlos’ hips, gripping and pulling gently until he’s pressed against her, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook.

She stands there for a moment, breathing him in, and Carlos grabs her waist to hug her back, squeezing her tightly. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be happy here if I didn’t have you. I...couldn’t do this without you. Any of this. I wouldn’t want to. I need you, Carlos.”

His smile is kind and sincere, the corner of his eyes crinkling as it spreads from ear to ear. “Eves, you have to know I feel the same way, right? I need you here just as much. You’re the most important person in the world to me, you sweet, silly princess.” Evie can feel the smirk on his face as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

She giggles and swats at his shoulder. “Sappy little nerd,” she shoots back, looking up at him, their faces just centimeters away. 

Carefully, Evie lifts to her toes, tipping her head up to kiss his lips lightly. He closes his eyes and leans into it, kissing back eagerly. When she finally breaks away he follows her back down, kissing her again and wrapping his arms even tighter around her to deepen it, reveling in the softness of her mouth against his.

After a few more simple, chaste kisses Evie pulls away, offering Carlos a gentle smile as they part.

“Sleep with me tonight?” She asks, taking his hand and dragging him to her bed. He follows willingly, watching Evie as she drags the covers down and crawls in. 

Carlos quirks a tiny smile and nods, dropping to his knees onto Evie’s bed as he makes his way next to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush to his chest, sighing contentedly as he ruffles his nose into her hair.

Evie grabs the blanket to cover them, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder as they settle into the mattress.

“I’ll just have to wake up and sneak back to my bed before they come back, ok?” Carlos whispers, so close to her ear she feels a tickle from his breath. He places a few soft kisses to her neck, causing Evie to shiver in delight.

“I know. I just, want you close. Just for a little while. I’m ok with that,” she replies, tilting her head up to rub her nose lightly along his jaw. 

Carlos squeezes her tight, and Evie giggles a little as his hair brushes along her neck. They snuggle in closer, lying comfortably together with Evie drapes partially over Carlos’ side, his head tucked underneath her.

Evie's eyes start to drift closed as her body relaxes into softness and warmth. She hums contentedly in his ear, listening nimbly as his breathing tapers off, letting the sounds lull her into a peaceful sleep…

\-----

Evie’s mind starts to wander back to consciousness with the sound of clinking metal. Confused, she furrows her brow, trying to comprehend the sound with her eyes still shut. When she hears the door handle jiggle she shoots up quickly, eyes wide.

Jay and Mal are unlocking the door, and now her hands and fingers are frantically padding around her bed in the darkness, feeling for Carlos and any sign that he’s still in her bed. When her fingers fail to trace any part of him she sighs in relief. But the click and swing of the door flying open has her catching her breath and dropping back swiftly onto the bed.

Light floods her eyelids as she blinks them back open, fluttering sharply while she tries to adjust to the brightness. Mal and Jay are standing tall in the doorway, smirking down at both beds and their occupants. 

They drop their backpacks with a faint crinkle, and Evie’s lips curl at the empty sound. She knows that school is a great place to cause chaos, but would it kill them to try to learn too? Evil, she really wonders what they see in two school-loving villains sometimes.

Evie turns to face Mal as she stalks towards her bed, a mischievous grin painted on her face. While she does her best to maintain eye contact, she lets her eyes quickly dart to Carlos’ bed.

He’s still sleeping soundly, which is not unusual at all. No one would ever call Carlos a morning person, anyway. Evie exhales lightly, satisfied at the scene laid out for Mal and Jay. Jay is already on Carlos’ bed leaning down to pepper his neck with his regular wakeup kisses. She returns her focus back to Mal, already seating herself in Evie’s lap.

“Good morning, my princess. Did you miss me?” Mal asks, as she places a kiss to her neck. Evie smiles wide and kisses her sweetly on the lips, lifting a hand to drag her fingers through soft purple waves.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Mal and Evie jerk apart abruptly, their eyes whipping to Jay as he scrambles off of the bed. He’s staring down at Carlos, who’s now wide eyed in shock, fingers grasping tightly at the sheets.

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?!” Jay’s glare is piercing, his hands balled tightly in fists, knuckles white. Carlos whimpers lightly, his eyes now pointed at the bed, refusing to meet Jay’s.

“Jay, what is it??” Mal asks, concerned her voice sounding slightly shakily from the shock from Jay’s outburst.

He says nothing at first, just raises a finger towards Evie. She feels painfully frozen under his gesture. She bites back a squeal, suddenly fearful of what he might say.

“M, he fucking called me EVIE just now!” 

Mal lifts herself off Evie and is up and standing in one swift move.

“WHAT?! Why??”

Her eyes flash to Evie, who sits motionless on the bed. Still hopeful that Carlos hadn’t said too much, she chooses to keep her face as emotionless as possible, only offering the slightest shrug of her shoulders in response. 

This seems to enrage Jay, whose face is growing redder by the second. “Oh, you don’t know WHY he just told me to stop _kissing his neck_ because Jay and Mal would be here soon? Are you SURE, Eves?”

Evie winces at Jay’s tone, trying to steal a glance at Carlos. She doesn’t even want to try to look at Mal right now. She can feel eyes boring into her forehead, her body warm and uncomfortable, as if Mal’s trying to burn through her with the piercing heat of her anger.

Carlos is completely tucked into himself now, a ball human limbs. His arms are wrapped around the knees that are clenched tightly to his chest, his head dropped between them. Evie’s heart sinks when she notices the small waves of tremors pulsing from him.

Mal has backed herself all the way to the door now, eyes never leaving Evie. “So, OUR fucking Christmas gifts are fucking each other now? That’s rich.”

Evie’s eyes shoot up to her, raising a hand in protest. “No! That’s not, we’re not d—-“

“Just, save it. Ok?” Mal cuts in. “It’s good to know where we stand. After all we’ve done for you, this is how we’re getting paid back, huh?”

She’s biting down hard on her lip, looking to Jay, who has already met her at the door. They share a stern look before grabbing their backpacks, turning back towards the beds after a minute.

“We’ll be back in a few hours to deal with you two. Think you can keep it in your pants for that long?” Mal glares back at them both, her lip twitching in anger. 

Evie and Carlos stare back at her, speechless.

“It’s NOT gonna be good you know! When we get back. You’ll see what happens when you _fuck_ with us!” Jay keeps pointing at them, stabbing his finger repeatedly in the air. His face is still dark red, but with an expression more pained than angry.

Jay and Mal turn and leave quickly, slamming the door behind them sharply, making Evie and Carlos jump at the sound. The loud clanking of a lock is followed by the fast patter of running feet, and then deafening silence.

Evie and Carlos remain motionless, eyes fixed on the door. After a few minutes, Evie breaks the silence when she sucks in a loud breath.

She turns to Carlos and meets his gaze. “Well. SHIT. I guess we don’t have much time. We better figure this out _fast_.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER TAKES A DARKER TURN, DELVING MORE INTO THE DUBIOUS CONSENT ASPECT OF THIS STORY LINE. SEXUAL ACTS OCCUR, THAT, BASED ON THE NORMAL LINES OF CONSENT, COULD BE CONSIDERED NON-CONSENSUAL OR ASSAULT.
> 
> This story definitely went a little darker than I expected, but I promise a (somewhat) happy ending, albeit a little twisted ;)

Carlos winces, the pain in his wrists feeling like a scorching, burning fire coursing through him with every movement. His skin is rubbed raw, looking red and swollen, with scratched patches scattered all over his forearms, blood drawn and pooling in tiny spots along the surface.

He’s not surprised at all by the state of his arms though, not after the forceful effort he’s made for hours, trying to wrench his wrists through the openings in the rope that is securing him to the bed, a gift from Jay once he had returned from school that afternoon. He had spent the rest of the day and evening secured to the bed, uncomfortably leaning half-upright against the headboard. 

Despite Jay’s propensity to avoid doing any assignments or work related to school, the boy was deceptively smart. Especially when it came to all things Carlos. For example, he knew not to give his cute little freckled genius too much leverage to move around in his bondage. The more freedom he had, the more of a chance he could maneuver himself free. After all, if the boy was clever enough to build his own machines from scrap parts, figuring out a few simple knots of rope should be a piece of cake. So, even though Carlos had expected that he could get himself loose quickly, there he sat, still struggling, much  _ much _ longer than he had ever hoped to be.

And across from him on the other bed, Evie is not faring much better. Her arms are also restricted with rope, though she’s tied more loosely than Carlos’. She’s able to sit on the bed without leaning against the headboard, her arms limp in her lap, but knotted tightly together. 

The fight in her had all but left earlier that evening. Now, she’s motionless, staring at nothing, and barely moving. Her body heaves slightly from some gentle crying that had stopped almost as quickly as it started, the only signs that it even happened being the wet dots spattered on the silken material of her royal blue dress. Even without tears though, Carlos sees the emptiness in her stare, speaking to the endless frustration and sadness of the situation that is overwhelming to her.

Carlos’ heart aches as he watches Evie, desperately wishing himself free so he could wrap his arms around her and whisper words of comfort and kiss the dried, salty tear streaks off her face.

Tonight had been...not surprising entirely, but admittedly he was still a little stunned by what had transpired. After all of the intimate evenings they had shared with Jay and Mal over the past few weeks, with sweet moments and loving caresses that were slowly growing affection in Carlos and Evie, neither would have expected what the night held for them.

Jay and Mal had returned to them steely and cold, throwing icy glares that made the two shiver as they approached, with their new rope restraints in hand. They were able to fight Carlos and Evie down with ease, even though both did their best to put up a hell of a fight. Still, the altercation ended with Jay and Mal pressing them into their beds, tying them down indefinitely.

Besides the rope, Mal and Jay had also made another decision while they were away, this one not so much a punishment as it was, a plan of action.

They were throwing out their rules of seduction.

It was an easy enough call to make, in their minds, when they were plotting at school about what to do with Evie and Carlos. If they didn’t care enough to be loyal while Mal and Jay were wooing them, why should they have to stick to any rules? They should be able to have whatever freedom they need to convince the objects of their affection that they were the best choice...and they were ready to pull out all the stops.

With that plan in mind, Jay had approached the newly bound Carlos and crawled slowly onto the bed beside him. His eyes were tinged pink and puffy, indicating to Carlos that he had shed some tears that day. Seeing the pain behind Jay’s eyes tugged at Carlos’ heart. He had really grown to care about the Arabian boy. They had been something like friends, almost, even before all of this. The thought Carlos had caused him to hurt in any way made him feel terrible. That had not been his intention, at all.

Jay sniffled as he stared silently into Carlos’ eyes, bringing shaking fingers to the waistband of his shorts. As he fumbled with the button, snapping it free and opening the zip, Carlos gave him an inquisitive glare, brows furrowing in both surprise and confusion. He gasped as he felt Jay’s curled fingers in the fabric of his shorts  _ and _ underwear, gripping them firmly, and suddenly pulling them down to his knees.

Carlos yelped, feeling shocked and so exposed. The sensation of being so naked was too new, too different from the usual acts he and Jay had engaged in up until this point. 

But as he stared into Jay’s eyes, silently pleading for him to stop, the look that was returned was,  _ different _ , than what he was used to seeing from Jay. The lust was there, yes, like always, and now he saw pain, too. But there was something else that he couldn’t put his finger on. Jay seemed...desperate? Maybe hopeful? 

Then, Jay discreetly turned to his side, scooping something out of a container and rubbing it between his fingers. Carlos wasn’t sure what was going on, but it wasn’t giving him much comfort as he tried to surmise what the boy was about to do. 

It didn’t matter though, because he lost all semblance of thought as soon as Jay touched him. He gasped audibly when Jay took him in his hand, wrapping his fingers strongly around Carlos’ shaft and starting to pump lightly. Jay’s other hand pressed into Carlos’ left thigh, fingers dug into the soft, supple flesh as he gradually picked up speed with his movements. 

Carlos couldn’t stop the deep guttural groan that ripped from his throat, but Jay quickly covered his mouth with his own, eagerly swallowing the sound. He pursued deep, bruising kisses, licking and exploring inside Carlos’ mouth, desperate to intensify the boy’s pleasure.

Soon, Carlos found himself closing his eyes and tipping his head back as he got lost in the sensations. He tried, but failed, to fight back growing urges to buck into Jay’s hand, biting down hard on his tongue to hide his moans.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Jay whispered huskily. Carlos cracked his eyes open to see Jay watching him intently, the pain in his eyes fading into a palatable smirk.

“This is all I wanted Pup. To be the one to make you feel  _ good _ .” 

He moved the hand on his upper thigh over to cup Carlos gently, massaging while he continued his long strokes with the other.

“You like this, don’t you?” he purred, leaning forward to suckle softly on the crook of Carlos’ neck. Carlos could feel the wide smile pressed against his skin as Jay revelled in the feeling of Carlos squirming under him.

“Do you know how much I love this? Giving this to you? You’re so  _ gorgeous _ when you come apart for me. I bet Princess never made you feel this good.”

Carlos’ eyes blew wide at the mention of Evie. He bit down hard on his lip, forcing himself to ignore Jay to turn his attention to Evie’s bed. 

Mal was there, of course. At least, that’s what he assumed by the flash of purple hair that was tucked under the skirt of Evie’s bustled dress. Evie’s arms were over her bed, the rope looped over the bed rail to keep them there. Her legs were hiked up, with Mal between them, spreading Evie with her fingers and lapping at her like she was the sweetest candy she had ever tasted. Carlos noticed Mal peeking her head up from Evie’s skirt a few times to gaze at the girls’ reaction, a satisfied smirk always painted on her spit-shined lips.

Carlos tried to read Evie’s face, to look for signs of distress, but if anything about the moment was upsetting her he couldn’t tell. Her face was relaxed and soft, eyes closed as her mouth was held open in long, breathless gasps. 

Appeased for the time being by Evie’s quiet but pleasurable pants, he returned his focus to Jay. 

Really, he couldn’t do anything else anyway, his mind was too hazy and his body too blissed out to ignore Jay’s movements against him anymore.

And as Jay leaned back to look at him with a smug, stupid grin on his face, Carlos could tell he was more than pleased about that.

“Do you think she could, puppy? Do you think Princess could make you feel this good? I doubt it. You know  _ I know _ what you like.”

Carlos didn’t answer, he just let his eyes close, for a moment, getting lost in how Jay was making him feel. All of his previous hesitance was slipping away in Jay’s smiling face and gentle but firm touches. 

And, as if to cast away any doubts as to how Evie felt, in that same moment, a desperate moan burst out from across the room. A quick glance back her way showed Carlos that Mal had added her fingers to the mix, dipping in and out of Evie with expert skill, unraveling her and all her resolve.

A sudden warm, wetness enveloped Carlos, jerking him back to the now, with Jay. His eyes followed the sensation, and he was greeted by Jay staring up at him, head bobbing in Carlos’ lap. The sight itself was almost as all-consuming as the heat pooling in his belly, and Carlos couldn’t fight back the moans then, his mouth slack and hung open as his body slumped back against the headboard. 

Every movement of Jay’s tongue felt like flames, licking at him from deep inside. Jay pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Carlos’ length, teasing at a sensitive vein with long strokes. He moved his other hand to grasp Carlos just under where his mouth was, creating a delicious friction that prompted the boy’s hips to wiggle involuntarily. Desperate groans started spilling from his mouth as he pushed up, silently asking for  _ more _ .

But, just as unexpectedly as it had started, everything stopped. Jay pulled off with a soft  _ pop _ and sat up on his knees, resting his hands there as he kept his eyes on Carlos. 

Carlos stared back, confused and unmoving. Well, save for his hips, which still shifted, uncomfortable from the sudden loss of sensation. Jay chuckled quietly as he watched him.

“That was fun, wasn’t it pup?” Jay rolled off the bed then, dropping his feet to the floor to stand up, still next to Carlos. 

Carlos kept his eyes on Jay, completely bewildered and unsure what had just happened. His mind raced, so desperate to figure out what was going on, that he barely registered the quiet squeaks and whimpers in the room. But he caught Mal’s swift movements out of the corner of his eye, and turned to catch her getting off Evie’s bed too, just after Jay. 

They backed up a few more feet, away from the beds but eyes still trained on the occupants. Mal and Jay peeked at each other, sharing smug smiles and looking thoroughly pleased with themselves.

“Well, I hope you both had as much  _ fun _ as we did,” Mal said, chuckling lightly. “So sorry we can’t stay to... _ finish things _ .” Mal continued laughing as she turned to Jay.

Jay smiled at Mal, but didn’t return her laugh. When Carlos saw his face, the pain was still there, though not as obvious as before.

“We wanted to give you a taste of what you’ve been missing. To show you why you’re wasting time with,  _ each other _ .” His eyes whip to Evie with the hint of a snarl on his lips, which softens as his gaze turns back to Carlos.

“You’re sweet little things, for sure, but that just means you’re soft too. Too soft to be together. But me and Mal-” His eyes whip back to his friend, who’s smiling and nodding enthusiastically, “-We know there’s more to a solid orgasm than just soft touches. You need us...you  _ want _ us...to be the ones that get you off. You’ll see.”

Mal flashes a wicked grin. “We’ll be back later tonight, to see what you’re in the mood for. But if you want us to,  _ finish you _ , this time, be ready to beg us for it. And I mean,  _ really  _ beg. Make us  _ feel _ how bad you want it.”

Jay starts to chuckle, facing Mal as he slaps her a high five. 

“That’s right. The prettier the pleas, the better we are on our knees. Just wait and see. Later!”

Jay and Mal flashy toothy smiles and waves as they walk out, leaving Evie and Carlos staring in shock, mouths agape and extremities still exposed, their bodies fighting through the tiny tremors of a virtual climax.

As they listen to the familiar locking sounds and speedy footsteps, Carlos dared a look at Evie. She was motionless, eyes still fixed on the locked door. He could see her shoulders quaking, and his fingers itched to reach out to her, to comfort and kiss and hold.

“Eves,” he tried to shout, but his voice came out to something barely above a whisper.

She turned her head to him, slowly, moving nothing else. Her eyes were wide still, and starting to brim with tears.

“Oh, Eves,” he lamented at the sight of her. “It’s ok. We’re going to be ok. Try to free yourself, ok? We need to get out of these ropes. Can you try?”

She returned the tiniest of nods to him, gingerly twisting at her wrists, doing her best to work her hands through the openings. Carlos tried the same, though his struggle was more cumbersome, given the tighter restraints above his head.

  


\-----

  


So there they sit, some hours later, ropes frayed some, but limbs still bound and growing increasingly sore. A dejected quiet settles between them as they start to weary, the will to fight draining away after a fair amount of struggling against their restraints.

Carlos is upset most, cursing his supposed genius for not aiding them in finding their freedom yet. To distract himself from his feelings of failure he keeps his focus on Evie, which unfortunately only manages to deepen his sadness. Her eyes are glazed over and open, staring at nothing, while her fingers play with the little pieces of the rope she’s been able to tear away, consisting of only a very few lonely strands.

Carlos sighs, then slowly takes in a shaky breath. “Eves,” he croaks.

She looks up at him, a trace of tears welling in her eyes. He forces a tiny smile at her.

“Look, we can still do this,” he nods at her, feigning as much enthusiasm as he can muster. “We just need to think. There’s got to be something to cut these ropes somewhere. We’re just missing it.”

He strains his eyes, trying to take in every little item around the room, while Evie does the same. There’s not much within reach, of course, so Carlos tries to scoot himself farther down on the bed, stretching his feet to see how far he can reach off the bed. He grunts in frustration when he can barely touch a toe to the ground.

He turns to Evie, who’s watching him with curious eyes. “Your feet,” he gestures with a nod of his head. “Can they reach the floor, and can you grab anything?”

She leans over the edge of the bed, looking for anything she could reach. Her eyebrows perk when she notices a small table serving as a nightstand, with a piece of broken pencil sitting at the table’s edge. The little shard of wood is not too strong, of course, but the slivers are sharp, so it might have potential.

Evie slides her ass off the side of the bed, angling her legs out and pointing her toes to maximize any length she can get. As she strains to look, Evie can see her big toe, and it looks likes it’s only inches away from her target. She stretches her body straight and points with all her strength, every inch of her muscles pulled taut with effort. But no matter how Evie tries to maneuver her body, the table and pencil remain just out of reach.

She slumps down with a pained grunt, panting as she scoots herself back on the bed, shaking her head and frowning.

“No such luck,” she sighs, turning her eyes to Carlos. His brows furrow, and he throws himself back against the headboard with a loud  _ slam _ , startling Evie and making her jump.

“Sorry! Sorry Evie,” he interjects quickly. “I’m just frustrated, it’s not you.”

He twists his wrists around in the rope, staring the loops around him for a moment as bends his elbow sharply and yanks. He winces from the pain and growls, relaxing his arms back against the bed.

“I just, wish I could get a little more leverage against these ropes. They’re barely holding onto my wrists, I can see it. I just need some...force, to hold back the rope, and my wrists should slip right through.”

Evie stares down at her wrists, tilting her head to examine the gap between her skin and the rope. Bringing her hands up to her mouth, she bites the rope, wiggilng and pulling at it. She purses her lips in thought, dropping her hands back into her lap. 

Then in one swift movement, she tucks her knees into her chest, pushing out her arms so her feet are between them, pressing into the ropes. She kicks out hard, straightening her legs and screaming out from the sudden, unexpected jolt of pain, but then a gasp of relief follows as she feels her hands slide through the openings, pushing one hand out as soon as the other is freed and scrambling across the bed. 

She sits there for a few seconds, awestruck, arms lip at her sides as she takes in the sight of empty ropes.

She’s  _ free. _

“Evie! That was amazing!” Carlos jerks her out of her stupor, and she whips her head to him, panting wildly and smiling.

She hurries over to Carlos’ bed, gingerly touching his bleeding wrists as she tries to pull at the rope. She crawls across his bed, eyes searching frantically for something, _ anything _ , she can use to free him.

She spots a small silver container on the table next to his bed and quickly grabs it. Turning it over in her hands, she can feel a slick residue on the outside of the lid. She scoops a little between two fingers and rubs them together.  _ Lube _ .

A wide smile breaks out across her face as she eagerly twists the lid open. She digs into the goo and spreads it thickly across Carlos’ wrists, both above and below the rope, then starts coating the rope as well.

Carlos watches excitedly and begins to slowly twist his hands back and forth, easing them through the now slick restraints. Within seconds they slide out with ease, and he grabs at his wrists, eyes bursting with excitement at the sight of his newfound freedom.

“Oh thank evil! We’re free!” Evie jumps on Carlos immediately, trapping him in a hug and squeezing him tightly. She starts peppering kisses onto his cheek, trailing to his lips. He palms her head gently in his hand and steers their mouths together, kissing her deeply, passionately. He caresses her back softly as they continue to kiss slowly, enjoying the opportunity to finally be close to each other again.

They finally break apart for air but keep their faces close, still holding on, savoring the touch. Carlos keeps his gaze trained on Evie in silence for almost a minute before he speaks.

“So, that was...interesting,” he comments, smirking slightly. “With Jay and Mal, I mean. I can’t say I saw that coming.”

Evie’s thoughts turn to Mal, and she blushes brightly. “Yeah, that was...unexpected.” The memory prompts a slight tingling feeling inside her, as she recalls the moments of unfinished pleasure. 

Carlos cups Evie’s cheek, eyes crinkled and full of concern. “But, you’re ok, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Evie perks up, covering his hand with hers. She pulls it down and laces their fingers together.

“To be honest, that... _ time _ , with them, just makes me think we’re making the right decision.”

“Me too!” Carlos rubs at the back of his neck, looking away for a moment. “So, we’ll wait for them to come back tonight, and then do it?” He asks, a hint of nerves in his tone.

Evie smiles, unlacing their fingers to give his upper thigh a loving squeeze. “Yes, that’s the plan. I just, really hope they go for it.”

Carlos nods but remains quiet, rubbing Evie’s side absentmindedly. She bites back a smile, noticing that his shorts are still unzipped and he’s partially exposed. She brushes back the flap and reaches a hand inside his shorts, caressing his most sensitive region with featherlight strokes. 

Carlos gasps at Evie’s touch, his eyes snapping shut as he grips her hip firmly, swallowing back a moan. He wraps fingers around her moving arm, making her pause to look at him. 

“...It’s ok,” she tells him, before he can say anything. “Let’s finish what Jay started, shall we? Like he said, you deserve to feel  _ good _ .” She leans forward and pecks at his lips, letting her hand pick up speed again. Carlos’ breath hitches as he arches his back, pressing forward into Evie.

A smile curls on his lips as he lets out a moan. “Alright,” he concedes, as he starts panting lightly. “But I’ll only let you do that if I get to do you after.” He reaches out to slip a hand under her dress, tracing circles on her bare thigh as he stares at her, licking at his lips.

Evie’s eyes grow dark, and she stares back with her most seductive grin. 

“You better.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jay can’t settle the jittery feeling in his stomach, and the unease lumped in his throat as he waits for Mal to open the lock. A relentless speedy tapping of his foot echoes through the hall as he watches her, all while he chews a hole in his lip and keeps a fixed stare on the door.

And his skittishness doesn’t go unnoticed. Mal rolls her eyes when she spots his fidgets out of the corner of her eye. She stops what she’s doing to turn and look at him with a smirk.

“Nervous much, J-Bear?” she snorts, finally pulling the proper key from the stack in her hand. He huffs in annoyance, dropping his hands to his side and shifting to glare at her.

“What, like you’re not? Since when does it take you twenty minutes to find one key in that?” he teases, gesturing to the small gathering of metal in her hand. The smile slides off Mal’s face instantly, but she just shakes her head at him and turns back to open the door.

“Admit it, you’re just as nervous as I am to find out if Princess and the pup want to continue where we left off.”

Mal puffs out a breath, trying to ignore Jay’s comment and focus on the lock, which is becoming increasingly difficult. She fumbles a few more times, then stops to take a breath before attempting again. Why is this door so _ fucking hard _ to open?

But she’s not nervous, no. Obviously. There’s no way her pretty bluenette Christmas present wouldn’t be interested in finishing what Mal and she had started a few hours ago. True, she may have been tied down at the time, but Evie’s tiny whispers and gasps spoke to her desires far more than the act of consent itself ever could. 

Still, when the door eventually clicks open, she forces a swallow of the lump in her throat before turning the knob. A quick look to Jay, who nods reassuringly, and she pushes the door open slowly.

Jay steps cautiously into the darkened room, giving his eyes a minute to adjust.

“Pupppp. Princess,” he coos, “we’re baaaack!” 

But they’re greeted with eerie silence.

Jay directs his gaze at Carlos’ bed as details of the room start to come into focus. The bed looks...oddly still. And flat? Jay feels his body tense in apprehension, and then Mal steps up behind him, gripping at his bicep.

“Do you...see them?” She whispers, eyes squinting as she peers through the darkness. Mal uses her grasp on Jay to pull him forward, inching them both closer to the beds. The beds definitely don’t look right, and Jay feels so unsettled by that fact that he immediately turns back to reach for the lights.

Mal is blocking his path though, and he gives a frustrated huff as he swats her hand away, the one that’s still tight and vice-like on his arm.

Mal and Jay pause though, when the room becomes instantly darker. The soft  _ click _ of the door echoes in their ears as they watch it close right in front of them.

And then painful fluorescent lights are flooding the room, forcing them to flail arms up to shield their eyes from the glare. As Jay starts to blink furiously, his eyes adjusting to the brightness, a quiet chuckling catches his attention. He shifts his hand away from his face to follow the familiar sound.

He would know that laugh anywhere.

His favorite black and white curls are right in front of him, prominent freckles spilling down into the neckline of a red t-shirt. Jay barely has time to even process the boy’s apparent escape from his restraints when the soft  _ kachink  _ of a padlock can be heard, and Carlos is whipping around to face him, his lips curled in the beginnings of a wicked grin.

Jay knows he should be angry right now, but  _ damn _ , that smile is so distracting. The hint of villainous intent in Carlos’ eyes is enough to make Jay’s heart flip. His attraction to Carlos had always been deeply laced in the boy’s almost-kindness, his soft heart of gold only minimally eroded by the abrasiveness of their world. 

But a malicious Carlos is undoubtedly  _ sexy as hell _ .

“How in the fuck did you get  _ free _ ?” Mal screeches from behind Jay. She steps forward, bumping Jay hard on the shoulder to stand flush beside him, her mouth hung open in shock. It’s only when Jay means to glare at Mal that he notices Evie pushed up against Carlos’ shoulder, arms crossed defiantly and chin resting against him. 

He fights against tightly clenching his jaw, turning his glare Evie’s way. The sight of them actually touching has his blood boiling. They were already punished for this,  _ obviously _ they didn’t learn their lesson.

Possibly sensing Jay’s anger, Evie takes a step to the side, closer to Mal and away from Carlos. But her hardened stare never falters, eyes shifting from Jay to Mal.

“We have our ways,” she snarks, focusing on the purple haired girl in front of her. “Don’t act so surprised, it’s not like you and Jay didn’t know you were kidnapping a couple of brainiacs.” Evie smiles proudly, giving a sideways glance to Carlos, who’s already beaming at her.

Jay scoffs and opens his mouth to snap a retort, but cuts himself short when Carlos steps aside to offer him a view of the doorknob. A weird, round contraption that looks like...a steel...circle box?...is clamped over it, secured with the padlock he had just heard. It looks huge and complicated, with some type of phone stuck to the side of it. 

Carlos’ smile widens as he watches Mal and Jay examine his creation. “Thanks for the materials, by the way,” he comments, his lips curling into a mocking sneer. “They were just what I needed to build this combination door lock.”

“You want to try to get it off?” Evie teases, grinning at Jay and Mal. “You’re welcome to try, but I think you know what will happen. Our Carlos is quite the genius, don’t you think?”

As Evie smiles lovingly at  _ his  _ freckled boy, Jay can feel Mal’s hand on his. She pries at his fingers, and it’s only then that he realizes she’s trying to get him to release his fists. He finally relaxes his grip, just as Evie turns away to grab something from behind her. Mal and Jay’s eyes widen when they see what it is.

Their rope. It’s twisting in Evie’s grip, and her eyes are sparkling as she takes in their shocked expressions.

“Carlos and I want to have a little...discussion, with you,” she explains, letting the rope twine around her fingers as she talks. “But we thought you might be too worried about us escaping to really listen. So…”

Evie takes slow steps towards Jay and Mal, while Carlos stays between them and the padlocked door. Mal swallows, surprised at the small jolt of fear in her gut when she focuses on Evie’s devilish grin. She stops herself from taking a step back, doing her best to stand tall as Evie approaches, releasing her hand from Jay’s to fully face the blue-haired beauty.

Evie stops inches from Mal’s face and perks a brow. If she wasn’t so perplexed, Mal would have just given into her desire in that moment, to just grab the girl’s face and cover that smirk with her lips, crushing it away with the pressure of their mouths syncing together. 

But finding out what Evie and Carlos had plotted in their fantastic brains was way too intriguing.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’m just going to tie up those talented hands of yours. Both of you,” Evie adds, eyes darting to Jay. “We can’t have you trying anything before you hear us out.”

Jay and Mal stare silently at Evie for a moment, barely processing her request. But then Jay’s face starts to scrunch his anger, and he lunges forward to grab for the rope.

But Evie takes a step back and hand darts in front of her, pressing Jay back and prompting an irritable grunt from the Arabian boy. Carlos glares back though, surprisingly undeterred by Jay’s growing outrage. Jay freezes, stilled in shock at the situation unfolding in front of him. A quick glimpse at Mal confirms that she understands and shares his feelings. Both are utterly speechless. The brazen acts of their once innocent playthings are like nothing they would have ever expected.

Carlos sighs, using his hand to push Jay’s back down at his side. “How about,” he starts slowly, eyes never leaving Jay’s, “you just do what Evie says, and not fight us?”

He turns to gesture to his lock on the door. “Because without me, I doubt you’ll be getting out of here. There are 10,000 possible combinations for this lock. It’ll take you weeks to try them all.”

“But-” Evie adds, letting the rope drag lightly down Mal’s arm, “if you let me  _ just _ tie up your arms, we’ll leave the door unlocked so you can get out after we’re done.”

Mal tries to keep up a stern face, but the nervous chew of her lips gives away the concern she’s trying to mask.

“So, that means...if we accept, you’ll still run?” 

Evie tilts her head, quietly studying the girl in front of her. Her cynical look gradually softens, and a quiet sigh slips out as she turns to Carlos. 

His brow is raised and he’s already watching her, giving a casual shrug when their eyes meet, as if he understands what she’s silently asking and is fine with letting her call the shots.

Evie nods at him and smiles, then turns her focus back to Mal. She places a tentative hand on Mal’s chest, adding slight pressure to urge her backwards.

“Why don’t you...hear what we have to say first,” she offers softly. Evie’s eyes appear brighter, even somewhat hopeful. “Then we can decide what happens next.”

Mal narrows her eyes at Evie as she thinks, shifting her gaze from Evie to Jay and back while she thinks over her suggestion. Jay remains quiet and pensive, his lips pursed in a tight line, his body stoic. He watches Mal carefully, as if waiting to gauge her response. 

She finally slumps her shoulders with a resigned sigh. The thought of relinquishing control to a girl of her own possession seems entirely impossible, and yet, here she is, out of options. At least Mal is sure that Evie and Carlos have no intention of harming her and Jay.

Well, she’s  _ pretty _ sure.

Mal turns slowly, only letting Evie leave her sight once she’s no longer physically capable of turning her head any further. She hangs her arms behind her, and soon feels the soft touch of thin fingers at her wrists, wrapping around her arms and pushing them closer together, before feeling the rough scratching of the rope. 

The binding takes a minute or so longer than Mal had thought it would. It's clear Evie is not very experienced when it comes to roping knots properly. Not that it surprises Mal. She has trouble picturing the bluenette ever tying anyone down. Then again, she wouldn’t have expected the pup to know either, but a quick peek at Jay proves that the boy must have many talents she’s unaware of.

Jay’s wrists are firmly knotted already, and Carlos has steered him around by his ropes to half-sit against the bed, pulling himself back and away once he’s sure the dark haired boy is settled so he can go assist Evie.

As she tries to stand still, Mal contemplates getting Jay’s attention. He’s still partially stunned, sitting with his mouth tipped open as he stares off into nothing. But before she can try anything, she’s distracted by the pain of the dry and threaded ropes twisting on her wrists, chafing and rubbing her skin raw.

She winces at the feeling, and a wretched groan slips past her lips. Mal can feel Evie pause in her movements behind her. Then blue hair brushes over her shoulder as Evie’s soft breath ghosts against her ear.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. Her voice is tender, almost sincere, causing Mal to physically relax. Evie finishes securing the tie and steps back. Her touch reflects a newer kindness, concern even. Soon, a delicate grasp on Mal’s arm guides her to face the bluenette. 

Green eyes peer deeply into Evie’s beautiful brown ones, taking in their rich sparkle against smooth, ivory skin. Mal can’t stop the smile that curls onto her lips at the sight of the girl she’s come to desire so strongly. 

Her smile only grows wider when Evie’s lips turn up to meet her own, warm and inviting and sweetly red, as she pushes Mal back onto the bed.

Mal tips over a little as the bed dips under Jay’s weight. She bumps shoulders with him when Jay lands beside her and lets out a raspy chuckle. But he ignores Mal, choosing instead to focus on the boy still standing over him.

“Not gonna lie, if this discussion involves being tied up on a bed with you, I’m not complaining,” he comments, winking suggestively at Carlos.

Mal squirms against Jay’s warm shoulder, wriggling away from their contact. He shoots her an irritated glare and tries to move himself away, too.

“But can you tell me why dragon breath is here, too?” He shifts his glare to Mal. “There are two beds, Princess. Don’t you want your space? I’ve we’re doing any of the things I had planned, pup and I are gonna need some room to grow, if you feel me.”

Jay snickers at the insinuation in his words and tips his head to Carlos. “Or, if  _ he _ feels me. Which...yes  _ please _ .”

Carlos turns his head away, attempting to hide a flush that’s threatening to creep up his neck. Jay gives Mal a nudge, grinning fiercely and looking all too pleased with himself. Mal just groans, shoving him back hard enough to earn a pained yelp.

Evie stops Mal and Jay’s exchange with a forced hand between them, preventing another jab. Once they’re still, Evie reaches her other hand out to cup Mal’s cheek. She dips her face in close...so close that Mal’s breath starts to stutter, distracted by the tingle of Evie’s thoughtful touch against her skin.

“This discussion involves both of you. Actually-” Evie pauses, looking back to Carlos, “all of us.”

Mal raises her brow curiously, but all questions die in her throat when Evie and Carlos start to  _ climb _ onto the bed and on top of them. Evie moves to straddle Mal, bustling her skirt in her fingers so she can maneuver her knees to either side of Mal’s hips. She places her hands gingerly on Mal’s breastplate, shifting herself into position to rest her ass comfortably on top of Mal’s thighs. Mal remains silent as she watches Evie’s every move, swallowing deeply when she can feel the light brush of silk panties sliding against her legs through her pants.

At the same time, Carlos maneuvers himself into a similar place on top of Jay, straddling him and sitting on his legs. Jay stares open mouthed at Carlos as he does so. Carlos barely hints a smile back at Jay as he lets his hands slide under the hem of Jay’s shirt, tracing against tan, rippled abs. Jay gasps as Carlos drags blunt nails softly against his skin, causing him to shiver at the sensation.

Jay isn’t sure how long they had rehearsed what they were going to say once they had his and Mal’s undivided attention, but it’s clear that Carlos and Evie had something planned based on their nearly seamless execution. Without a word, both exchanged a look and a nod, and reached over to interlace their fingers while still keeping their seats atop their new captives.

Jay can’t stop a loud scoff from escaping him, his lips quickly curling into a snarl at the sight of their physical touch.

“So we’re back to this shit again? What are you gonna do, fuck right in front of us?” He shifts a little under Carlos. “Or on top of us? This is fucking bullshit, what a fucking mistake agreeing to hear you-”

“Excuse me,” Carlos interjects, giving Jay a stern look. “What makes you think Evie and I would  _ just _ be fucking each other?”

Jay stares, silent, his mouth opening and closing slowly as he tries to process what Carlos might be implying. A faint smile graces Carlos’ lips as he watches Jay consider his words, making Jay’s stomach flip.

“Honestly, if we were going to propose having you just watch us, why would we even have you on the bed?” Evie giggles, drawing Jay and Mal’s attention back to her.

She turns to Carlos, shaking her head. “Maybe not as smart as we thought, but at least they’re still pretty to look at, right?”

Jay’s rage builds at Evie’s teasing insult, only stoked further when Carlos chuckles back at her. He jerks beneath the younger boy, startling him with enough force to have him grabbing at Jay’s hips to steady himself. 

“Hey! Maybe you could just fucking SAY what you want, huh?” He sneers, glancing at Mal as he talks. “Doesn’t seem so smart to make Mal and me keep trying to read between the lines, does it?”

Evie falls silent as she stares thoughtfully at Jay, her smile never leaving her lips. After a few tense moments, she nods, reaching back to take Carlos’ hand again.

“You’re right, Jay. We’ll be more direct for you.”

She leans her body over, closing the distance between her and Carlos. He does the same, but keeps his eyes on Jay as his face closes in on Evie’s. He pauses just as his lips graze against hers, and then turns himself away from Jay to press his mouth to Evie’s.

The kiss is slow and gentle, their lips sliding softly against each other with an almost featherlight airiness. The hands that are not interlaced reach forward to brace against shoulders, giving leverage for the kiss to deepen when Evie delicately nibbles on Carlos’ lower lip.

Mal and Jay do nothing at first, completely mesmerized by Carlos and Evie’s sudden and unexpected kiss. Mal can feel her mouth going dry at the sight. Surprisingly, the act that she had speculated in rage and jealousy so many times before was actually...appealing to her. She could feel the pleasurable heat swirling in her belly as she continued to watch, her tongue swiping at her dry lips to hide her growing desire.

She dares a peek at Jay, who has yet to peel his eyes away from Carlos and Evie. Expecting to see him red-faced and angry, she’s stunned when she sees that his expression is mirroring her own, his desire building just as much at the show being put on before them. 

Of course, Mal doesn’t even need to read the look in his eyes. The tightening bulge clearly visible in his pants is telling her the same thing.

Carlos and Evie open their eyes slowly as they break apart, sharing a loving smile before turning to face Mal and Jay.

“So, what do you think?” Evie teases, letting her tongue slip across her lips as Mal watches her intensely. The silence drags on for a few moments, prompting Evie to perk her brow and lean closer, urging a response from Mal.

“W-What?” Mal croaks, still dazed. Evie shakes her head, sitting up to reach over and slap Carlos on the knee.

Carlos sighs, unable to hide his annoyance. “She’s asking,” he explains, his voice lingering slowly on each word. “If you’d like to join us.”

Jay’s head shoots up from the bed, and Carlos yelps at the sudden jolt. “What...the fuck?” His eyes are wide and curious. “Join, what?”

Carlos lets his fingers play with the hem of Jay’s shirt, humming to himself quietly as they move to glide up Jay’s arm, making him shiver. He stays quiet though, stealing a peek at Evie instead of answering.

Evie smiles, letting her gaze flit from Jay back to Mal.

“Us.” She offers simply. “Join us.”

She looks back to Carlos, taking his hand again and dropping her gaze, choosing to focus on the bed instead of anyone in it. 

“Carlos and I...like each other,” Evie confesses, voice barely above a whisper. Mal’s body tenses underneath her, and the low growl coming from Jay is enough to convince her to look up at them again.

“But-” she offers, her voice rising in volume, “we’ve both come to realize, that…we like you, too.” 

Evie smiles weakly, letting Carlos’ hand drop. She moves them to Mal’s side, letting her fingers glide up and down smoothly, causing Mal’s shirt to ripple and ride up. Mal holds her breath, remaining still and compliant to Evie’s touch, quietly willing her to continue.

“Would. You and Jay...consider…” Evie stops and swallows, her question becoming increasingly difficult with every word uttered.

“Would you be with us?” Carlos juts in. He stares at Jay and Mal, mouth hanging open in shock at his outburst. But he stiffens his shoulder and sucks in his breath, trying to make himself look bigger and more confident before he continues.

“Like, what you were doing with me,” he says, looking straight into Jay’s eyes, “and Mal, you know...with Evie. But, like, all of us.” Carlos exhales, his fingers playing together nervously as his confidence wanes.

Jay swallows deeply, his eyes fixed on the top of Carlos’ head. The younger boy refuses to look up at him, but that doesn’t deter Jay. His heart has been thrumming so furiously in his chest since Evie confirmed his deepest desire, that Carlos returns his affections, he feels like he can hardly think straight. 

“So, what the hell does that even mean?” Jay demands. His tone startles Carlos, and his head shoots up to look Jay in the eye. “Do you want me to fuck you and Evie? Or you want Mal to fuck you and Evie? What are you getting at?”

“No, no!” Evie groans, shaking her head. “I mean, well, that could all happen…”

“What?” Mal almost shouts. Evie’s eyes widen, and she presses a hand to Mal’s chest. “How could that  _ all  _ happen?”

“Just like I said,” Evie coos, patting her chest in mock comfort. “We’re all together. The four of us. The possibilities are...endless, really.”

The cheek in Evie’s smile is returning, and she continuously strokes at Mal’s chest with intensifying pressure. “So, what do you think? About the four of us...together?”

After a few tense moments of silence, Jay clears his throat.

“I mean, I know I’m down,” Jay answers carefully, but still waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Do I get a go at the pup, first? Or did  _ you _ want me, princess? Or both??” Jay can’t hide his excitement as his voice shoots up an octave. 

Evie winks at Jay, and then casts her gaze back down at the ever silent Mal beneath her. Her mouth hangs agape, pretty pink lips soft and plush-looking. Evie dips down, pecking lightly at the parted lips, and then pulls back slightly, giving just an inch of space between their mouths.

“Can you and Jay...do something for us first?” She breathes. Mal nods slowly, her lips quivering as she tries to tip her head up for more.

But the bluenette smiles brightly and sits back up instead, eyes still locked on Mal’s.

“Perfect,” she quips, giving Carlos a satisfied smirk. “We just want to make sure you’re serious about this...arrangement. And not just saying yes so you can fuck me. Or Carlos,” she adds with a tilt to the boy beside her. “You’ll be up for...anything. Right?”

“Fucking absolutely!” Jay screams, propping himself upright with his roped arms. Carlos giggles, taking a firm hand and pushing him to lay back down. “Just name the terms, we can do it. Right Mal?”

Jay nods eagerly at Mal, who looks at him questioningly with quirked brows. She sighs, letting her eyes slip closed as she turns to face Evie again.

“Alright. What do you want?”

Evie shrugs, keeping a neutral face and trying desperately not to smile.

“It’s simple really,” she deadpans, voice calm and steady. “You and Jay just need to kiss.”

Jay sucks in a breath, holding it in as he thinks. Carlos snorts at the sight of Jay’s reddening face, shaking his head dismissively. He uses his hips to shift Jay’s body onto his side, pressing an arm to Jay’s shoulder to fully turn him to face Mal.

“Come on, now. Show us that you’re down for anything,” Carlos taunts playfully, giving Evie a wicked smile as she turns to shift Mal the same way as Jay, so she’s facing him laying on her side. “And maybe Evie and I will be down, too.”

Mal’s eyes widen at Carlos’ words. That’s definitely an offer she  _ can’t _ refuse. 

Before she can think too much she's pouncing forward to press her lips to Jay’s, muffling his surprised groan. He quickly relaxes into it though, and before she knows it, Jay is swiping his tongue across Mal’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Mal gladly complies, parting her lips and letting Jay inside. 

After only a few seconds Mal can feel herself easing into the kiss. She’s enjoying it, surprisingly. The softness of Jay’s lips, the way his tongue swipes inside her. An expected moan escapes her, reverberating inside as their mouths continue to slide against each other. She feels Jay smiling against her lips, and he urges his face forward to press their mouths together firmly with deep, bruising pressure.

When they finally break apart, Jay stares intensely at Mal, panting his warm breath against her face, a small smile still turned on his lips. Mal finds herself smiling back, still breathless and tingling with sensation everywhere Jay had touched her. 

“Wow.”

Mal and Jay both turn back, a little surprised to see Carlos and Evie staring at them, eyes blown wide, lips parted and cheeks flushed. Rolling back over, they share a pleased grin at the response their kiss has received.

“So,” Mal counters, smiling with rediscovered confidence. “You got your kiss. Now what?”

Evie swallows, letting her hands drop to Mal’s waist. She wordlessly fumbles, fingers tracing buttery leather to locate the button on Mal’s pants. Popping it quickly, she pulls down the zipper while dipping down to Mal’s lips at the same time, kissing the girl beneath her forcefully enough to muffle her squeals of shock. But Evie deepens the kiss effortlessly, sliding her tongue messily around Mal’s mouth and sucking on her bottom lip, pressing inside as the girl moans in response. Evie’s fingers trace along Mal’s panty line, sliding underneath the thin fabric and into her pants with long, gentle strokes.

“I think,” Evie whispers in the space between their lips, “that Carlos and I would like to take this further. If you’re up for it.”

Mal holds her breath, biting back another moan as she squirms against Evie’s fingers. “Yessss…” she pants, arching her back and pushing her chest into Evie. “Keep going.”

Just then a guttural groan rips out from beside Mal, distracting her momentarily. A fast glance over reveals Carlos with one hand inside Jay’s pants. He’s stroking him slowly, and Jay’s twisting in pleasure, his heels digging into Carlos’ back, trying to keep him as close as possible.

Carlos grins happily at Evie as his hand continues to move against Jay, and he leans forward to share a gentle kiss with the beauty. She obliges, and then follows that kiss with another peck for Mal. She pulls back with a smile, licking her lips and looking all too gorgeous and smug.

Mal’s lips curl through the pleasure, Evie refusing to stop her movements. Her fingers are almost punishing, they just feel  _ too _ good. She chews her lip tight as she tries to form words.

“There’s no way next Christmas will ever t-top...this one,” she finally forces out, her voice reduced to a quiet, breathless pant. “Don’t you think, Jay? B-b-best. Presents. Ever.”

She waits for a response, but Jay only groans louder, following it with a barely audible repetition of the freckled boy’s name, the one that’s currently making him fall apart.

Evie chuckles, stroking Mal’s cheek with her thumb. “Don’t say that just yet. Give Carlos and I a chance to come up with something for our new...foursome. Ok?”

And Mal wants to say yes, but she’s too lost in the moment and the touch, taste, and smell of Evie. But the answer is yes. For Evie, it’s always yes . Yes. _Yes_.

Christmas can’t come soon enough this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...done! I'm sorry that this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
